


The Guilty Oreo

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Cassie say they're sorry for Marco nearly dying by being eaten by sharks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guilty Oreo

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during #4 The Message.
> 
> This was inspired by an Animorphs roleplay forum that I'm in. The owner said that Rachel kissing Marco was inspired by a fic that another member had read.
> 
> Unlike this fic, there was no sex and no threesome in the rp forum version.

Me and my friends had tried out our dolphin morphs the day before. Tobias and Cassie had been getting these messages from what they think is an Andalite. So of course everyone decided that the best course of action was to rescue him. And then I had nearly drowned out in the ocean for something I had never met.  
  
I had nearly drowned like my mother had drowned. They all thought I was a coward for wanting to quit the fight, but they didn’t understand that if I died my father would be at a loss. A complete loss. I was the only thing helping him hold on.  
  
But everyone else thought that I was a coward. Except for Jake and possibly Cassie.  
  
I was playing a video game to try and help ease the fact that I had nearly died. As I was kicking ass I heard the doorbell ring. I got up quickly to answer it.  
  
“Marco.” Rachel said and I looked at her.  
  
Like always she was dressed sexy. Not that she meant to show herself off like that, but because she wanted to look good. Right now she was wearing a low cut top that was see-through enough for me to see a frilly purple bra. Her jeans looked too tight but yet so inviting.  
  
“I’m sorry. If I hadn’t swam out you wouldn’t have gotten attacked.” Rachel said, barely meeting my eyes.  
  
The longer I kept looking at her, the more restraining my pants felt.  
  
“Listen, Rachel, it-“ And then my next words were stopped by her suddenly kissing me.  
  
Her lips felt good and desperate. I should just be able to be swept away in this moment. I was kissing her! But then I thought about what Tobias would think. What he would say if he found out I was kissing his girl?  
  
“Rachel,” I said as I backed away. “What would Tobias say? I mean...you’re sort of his girl.”  
  
My kind gesture was met by an angry stare. And I knew that Rachel didn’t just look angry, she could be deadly.  
  
“Don’t you want to fuck me?” Rachel asked as she started to rub her pussy through her jeans and I could tell that she was just using me to escape.  
  
She didn’t really give a damn about me, I was a means to an end. But, goddammit, my cock didn’t care.  
  
The next thing I knew I had my arms wrapped around Rachel’s waist. She bit my lower lip and I moaned. One of my hands went under her pants and I found that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. I moaned as she started kissing my neck and I grabbed her ass. She moaned into my neck.  
  
Rachel started kissing my mouth again and rubbed her body against mine. I pushed her into the nearest wall and then sat down in front of her. I heard her breath quicken as I slowly undid her jeans and put them around her ankles.  
  
I gently kissed her pussy and she gasped. I felt some cum come out of her. I ate her out as thoroughly as I could and she started yelling in pleasure.  
  
“Oh, god, Marco! Oh…O!” Rachel moaned as her voice got more high pitched than I thought possible.  
  
After she came I stood back up and took off her shirt. I kissed the top of her tits as she quickly undid my pants and I took off my boxers. My dick was so hard it hurt and I swore it could smell her cum. I smiled and she kissed me lightly on the lips.  
  
A second later I shoved my cock deep inside of her and she grabbed my back as I started to thrust into her. I kissed her neck as I did this.  
  
“Mar…” She said and then stopped as she again let out a moan.  
  
I started thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder.  
  
“Ah!” Rachel yelled out and then there was a knock at the door.  
  
I stopped and my cock was yelling at me to continue. Why stop now?  
  
“Sorry.” I told her softly as I exited her.  
  
I got a towel and wrapped it around me, covering up my dick, but not before Rachel gave it a little squeeze. I turned and watched her go into my room before I opened the door to see a crying Cassie.  
  
“Marco.” Cassie said with a small smile as she tried to act like I couldn’t see her tears. “You’re alive.”  
  
I realized why Jake was into her. It wasn’t because she looked like a model like Rachel, but there was something about her. Her kindness for one thing. And she was pretty. Extremely attractive. Not that she seemed to notice.  
  
“Want to come in and I could get you something to drink?” I said with a smile.  
  
If I could convince Cassie and then Rachel joined in…yes, this was a very good idea. Immoral? Yeah. Something I deserved? Yes.  
  
“Sure.” She said and I shut the door once she entered.  
  
I went to go get her some water and heard some rustling. I turned around to see Cassie quickly undressing. I could tell she wasn’t used to this as she seemed extremely nervous.  
  
“Hey, hey.” I said as I ran to her as she removed the last bit of clothing to reveal red lingerie. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I am trying to make things up to you.” Cassie replied and kneeled in front of me.  
  
It was then that I realized my towel had fallen off and then Cassie was sucking on my cock.  
  
“Oh.” I said and bit my lip to not let my moan out.  
  
But then I couldn’t help it. Cassie might be inexperienced but, man, did she have good lips. I ran my hands through her hair as I leaned back and let out a yell as I orgasmend.  
  
“Cassie?” Rachel asked and the girl looked at her best friend.  
  
Cassie got up and then she went over to Rachel. Rachel was wearing an evil grin while Cassie still seemed nervous. Rachel looked at me and then she started kissing Cassie. Rachel was soft at first as she eased her friend in. Then she undid Cassie’s bra and start foundling Cassie’s breasts as she kissed her.  
  
Cassie let out a moan and so did I. As I walked over Rachel looked at me and then I stopped. I smiled as she pulled Cassie’s thong off and then ate her out. Rachel was good at turning me on.  
  
Cassie grabbed Rachel’s head and I moaned with her, wanting to join in. As she neared orgasm I couldn’t hold back any longer. I ran over to Cassie and squeezed her breasts as I kissed her. One of Cassie’s hands fumbled at my shirt and I took it off.  
  
Rachel stopped eating Cassie out and allowed me to gently put her to the ground. Cassie gave me a hopeful grin as I entered her. I started slowly, worried I would scare her.  
  
“No, hard.” Cassie begged me and so I did.  
  
I went as rough to her as I had with Rachel. Cassie’s moans were much louder and then Rachel started to kiss me. Our tongues felt each other which caused me to go even faster with Cassie. Cassie’s yells were so loud I thought someone would come over to make sure things were okay.  
  
After she came I exited and lay on my back. When I did this I saw Rachel remove her bra and throw it to the side. Then she slowly eased my cock into her. She leaned forward and I sucked on one of her breasts and ran my hands down her back.  
  
“Cassie, put your pussy on his face.” Rachel said as she pulled her tits away from me.  
  
Cassie slowly put her pussy down to my face and I ate her out as Rachel rode me. It was hard for me to pleasure Cassie as Rachel was very forceful with her thrusts. Every motion was powerful and I started to moan into Cassie’s pussy as Cassie came.  
  
After Cassie came she rolled off of me and Rachel kissed me as her body tensed. I pulled on her nipples as we both came. Rachel then lay down by me, putting her head on my shoulder. I patted Cassie’s ass as she lay her head on my chest.  
  
Tomorrow I would probably regret this. Now I was just enjoying it.


End file.
